


Breakfast Sex

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Communication Failure, Established Relationship, M/M, the flame of lust dies out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark misses the wild relationship he had when Bruce first admitted his feelings. Bruce, as always, has his reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Sex

Clark opened his eyes, welcoming the mid-morning sunshine. It wasn’t often he got to lie around in bed without an emergency intruding. It was a cold Sunday and nothing demanded his attention, except the eager erection forming between his legs. Trying not to sigh too loudly, Clark used his cellular control to kill it.

Six months ago, he would have used it to wake Bruce up. Just around the two year anniversary of them getting together and apparently the honeymoon was over already. Clark had really liked the occasional episode of breakfast sex on a rare morning like this. Arousing and awakening Bruce had started the day on an exceptionally good note.

Clark hadn’t been the only one to enjoy breakfast sex, he was sure of that. Bruce’s responses had always made him feel like the greatest lover in existence, but he was starting to see that as one of sexually jaded Brucie’s skills. Sure, Bruce was human and his double life exhausted him, but he was always up for it before going to sleep. Bruce wasn’t interested in sex for breakfast anymore, and it hurt Clark to know that. Clark would be with Bruce for as long as he could, but the lessening of Bruce’s lust showed that break was sooner than he thought.

Clark allowed himself a sigh this time, before he considered his full predicament. If Bruce didn’t wake up with an erection, he woke up angry, grumpy and sullen. So Clark had taken to trying to fly away so he wasn’t the cause of Bruce’s wrath, and less likely to be the target of it. He had stumbled on this plan ages ago, only to find his right hand was wedged between strong legs.

It didn’t seem to matter what positions they fell asleep in, he now woke with his right hand trapped. Pulling it out, no matter how fast or slow, just roused a grumpy Bruce. And thinking about those well muscled thighs and the body they were attached to, just made Clark miss the breakfast sex that much more. Giving in to the inevitable and more than a little annoyance, Clark jerked his hand away. Bruce pulled a pillow over his head and groaned.

“Why’d you wake me up? What’s it 6 am?”

“Try 11, lover. Alfred will be up shortly to tell us lunch is ready.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I stand for truth and justice, I don’t lie.” 

Bruce started mumbling, but shoved his feet off the bed. A minute later and he sat up before removing the pillow over his face. As he made his way to the bathroom, Clark got to watch him scratch at his beautifully naked butt. When that vision disappeared into the bathroom, Clark had started another erection he had to kill. Finally, he flipped over to moan into his pillow. 

“I really, really miss the breakfast sex.”

“What?” 

Clark looked up and saw bleary eyed Bruce brushing his teeth in the bathroom doorway. Clark hadn’t meant to say it that loud, but if Bruce had heard more than sounds he would have asked specific questions. Clark didn’t want to tell that he knew Bruce was bored with him, Bruce might seize on it as a chance to break things off.

“I, uh, have noticed something weird, and I was trying to figure out what it was about.”

“What kind of weird?” Bruce was waking up, his mind automatically putting too much thought into Clark’s comments.

“Not important or major weird, just kind of embarrassing to talk about weird.”

“Ok?” Early morning Bruce speak for ‘please clarify the difficulty that you are facing so we might seek a logical long term solution together.’

“I’ve noticed, that for some time now, I seem to wake up, with my hand sort of, lodged between your legs.”

“Oh, that.” Bruce turned and headed back to the sink to finish brushing, a highly suspicious activity. Clark got up at human speed and casually joined Bruce in the bathroom.

“I’ve also noticed, you don’t brush your teeth over the sink like most people. You like to stare at me or do one handed tasks around the room. Can you explain that to me?” The look Bruce gave him clearly stated that he was an idiot, so Clark knew he was on the track of something important.

“You don’t need a huge glob of toothpaste like they use in the commercials. Use that much and it drips all over your sink, face and clothes. You only need a dime sized drop, but I’ve made adjustments over the years to determine what makes me feel like my teeth are clean. I see no point in standing over the sink oozing toothpaste when I could be doing something useful.” Bruce leaned over to spit in the sink and rinse out his mouth, so Clark trailed fingers over the butt presented to him.

“Staring at me is useful?”

Bruce rinsed out his toothbrush as he replied. “Yes, staring at you is useful. It allows me to determine if anything has changed overnight. You are an alien; you might yet grow a second head.”

There was a smile in that teasing voice that Clark really responded to, so he pressed up against Bruce and whispered to him. “I do have a second head, but it only grows for you.”

“Really? Why don’t you brush your teeth and demonstrate that ability to me?” A swirl of his hips and Bruce went back into the bedroom. 

Clark only swished mouthwash until Bruce was right where he wanted him, as brushing his teeth would have ruined his timetable. Spitting out the mouthwash, Clark sped over to lay Bruce on his stomach. Bruce sprawled on the bed and sighed, letting Clark put pillows under his hips. Tender hands teased Bruce’s ass, so he teased back with his words. 

“You’re kind of goofy, you know.”

Clark ignored that comment as he worked his mouth around Bruce’s tight hole. Bruce might be a little sore from their activities last night, but Clark thought that would only make him more appreciative of this. Being a man of action, when Bruce was ready for more he didn’t say anything. He reached back and stroked whatever he could reach of Clark. 

Grinning smugly was difficult while rimming, so Clark resorted to pulling everything else away from Bruce. Clark’s tongue dug into warmth, but all Bruce could find was Clark’s head. Stoking thick hair wasn’t what Bruce wanted so he growled at Clark. Spreading Bruce’s hands and pinning them down was easy, but only because Bruce expected a reward when Clark’s body covered his own. Clark paused for a solid minute, counting the seconds, before whispering in Bruce’s ear.

“Hey baby, that second head of mine is curious. He wants to know why you don’t pay attention to him in the mornings anymore.”

Bruce stiffened under Clark, and turned his head to better growl at Clark. “I may be painfully aroused, but I refuse to be interrogated by your hard-on.”

“Promise to tell him, or he’ll go away.” Just to rub it in, Clark moved his hips in a figure eight, making sure he never lost contact with Bruce’s ass under him. Bruce shivered and growled, even as he relented.

“You won’t like it, but I’ll explain.”

“Is that an official promise?”

“Yes, but if you’re waiting for it in writing you’re out of luck.”

“No Bruce, I’m getting lucky right this second.” Clark allowed himself to slip into Bruce, concentrating on making Bruce enjoy it as much as he could. Clark’s right hand stroked Bruce’s erection in time with Clark’s thrusts. Being able to fly kept his weight off of Bruce, so Clark was able to use his left hand on Bruce’s nipples while kissing and nibbling on Bruce’s neck. 

As Bruce began to writhe under this treatment, Clark decided he had to find a way to keep Bruce interested in him; there was no way he could give this up. By force of will, Clark held back until Bruce tightened and came in Clark’s hand. After his own orgasm, Clark held Bruce until he softened enough to pull out. Mating their chest together, Clark pulled his head back to look Bruce in the eye. Bruce was frowning as he looked back, so Clark sent him puppy dog eyes and a pleading voice.

“Bruce? You did promise.”

“I know, I’m just trying to figure out how to word this gently.”

“You don’t really do gentle, so that makes me worry.” Clark went with a teasing tone to hide his insecurities about this relationship.

“Fine, be a smartass.” Bruce’s voice was calm but his eyes promised to make Clark pay for his method of asking. “You remember that riot at Fort Knox?”

“Where that gang of telepaths got together so they could steal the gold while the soldiers under their control fought each other?” At Bruce’s terse nod, Clark continued. “Sure, I remember that. The JL didn’t want to hurt the soldiers, so we used tear gas and such to try and calm them down. Nothing was working, until you showed up with that stink bomb on the Bat-wing. You dropped that and everybody that breathed had to leave. Squirrels were evacuating!”

“Do you remember the debriefing afterward?”

“Everybody wanted to know what that stuff was, basically to make sure it wasn’t deadly. You just muttered about it being proprietary and safe.” Clark remembered quite clearly, and there was one point he wanted to make sure Bruce didn’t forget. “We then made you promise you would never use it again, unless the situation was really, really desperate.”

“I was actually surprised that it bothered you.”

“Why?”

“Because that smell was grown in my lab, from a sample of your morning breath.” 

Clark opened and closed his mouth several times, processing that statement. He knew Bruce well enough to tell when he was bluffing, and this wasn't a bluff. 

“Vile, nauseating, alien mouth germs from between your sweet lips.”

“You’re not kidding, are you?”

“Nope.” 

Clark couldn’t help it, even in the face of Bruce’s emotionless expression. He rolled on his back and howled with laughter. Bruce sat up on his elbow to study Clark as he laughed, trying not to grow impatient at Clark’s behavior.

“Oh God Bruce!” Clark had thought he was ready to speak when he got those words out, but it took a few more deep breathes for him to continue. “You really suck at this relationship thing!”

Bruce replied by settling on his back so he could fold his arms across his chest and frown at the ceiling. Clark molded their bodies together so he could whisper in Bruce’s ear.

“You should have just told me, saved me some heartache. I was going out of my mind, wondering why you were losing interest in me!”

“What?” Bruce shot him a look of honest surprise and confusion. “I was trying to spare your feelings!”

“Don’t spare me, talk to me or show me what's wrong.” Clark found himself trying to break the news as gently as Bruce had planned on breaking the news about Clark’s morning breath. “I know talking’s not your best skill, but being sneaky is. You could have left breath mints on my pillow or mouthwash on the bedside table. Hell, you could have just told me you preferred blow jobs to kisses in the morning. “

“Oh.”

“Yes Bruce, oh.” Clark could see Bruce schooling his features, trying not to let his embarrassment show. He really didn’t know how to be in a committed, long term relationship with someone. What would the man do if he didn’t like the way Clark squeezed the toothpaste? Clark sighed and went for it. “Since I’m forcing information out of you, could you tell me why my hand gets clamped between your legs when we sleep together?”

“I was preparing another stink bomb,” Bruce paused here to avoid mentioning the source, but Clark heard it anyway. “It exploded all over the cave. Alfred, Dick, Cass and Tim spent the night in gas masks helping me clean it up before the bats got back from hunting. I simply couldn’t face anymore of that smell and there you were. So after you fell asleep, I trapped your hand. You must like it there, since you keep putting it back.”

Clark laughed at that, but was saved from having to share the joke by the arrival of Alfred.

“Noon is upon us, Sirs, and lunch awaits you.” Alfred spoke without recrimination, and Bruce responded with teasing words. 

Clark made sure his naked body was covered as he turned humorous thoughts into a fully fledged plan. Clark hadn’t thought he liked his hand being trapped, but maybe part of him did. Bruce had a hard time accepting spooning, and cuddling was beyond him. But he had no problem sleeping with Clark’s hand between his thighs, and Clark had no problem with crunching breath mints before waking Bruce.

At the next opportunity for breakfast sex, Bruce had several mornings to make up for. Clark felt silly for not thinking of it before and there were logistical angles to be worked out, but his left hand wasn’t restrained with the right in the morning. Clark dressed and went to lunch with a goofy grin, and an appetite for breakfast no amount of food would fill.


End file.
